deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Entrance Plaza
}| }| }} |image = |stores = 31 |notable = Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics Ned's Knicknackery Everyone Luvs Books Ladies' Space Gramma's Kids |survivor = Lindsay Harris Chris Hines Ryan LaRosa Freddie May Todd Mendell Alan Peterson Kathy Peterson Mark Quemada Brian Reynolds Dana Simms Verlene Willis Bill Brenton Wayne Blackwell Jolie Wu Rachel Decker Floyd Sanders |psychopath = Carlito Keyes Hall Family |mission = Mark of the Sniper Antique Lover The Woman Who Didn't Make It |pp = 10 |}} The Entrance Plaza is the aptly named entrance to the mall and the location where the zombies first get in. It is connected to Al Fresca Plaza and Paradise Plaza. Later in the game, Frank and Brad fight Carlito in the Entrance Plaza to save Dr. Barnaby from getting eaten by the zombies. Story Dead Rising Introduction After meeting Carlito Keyes on the helipad, Frank West travels through the security room to the Entrance Plaza. Frank sees Isabela Keyes for the first time, and before he can do or say anything, Ryan LaRosa interrupts him, telling him that "this is no time to ogle at pretty girls, son". Ryan then goes on to explain about the zombies and situation outside the mall. Frank is then asked and shooed to find items in the mall to add to the barricade. Venturing to the other side of the plaza, Frank sees other survivors walking about, including armed men, an upset woman, a bickering couple and folks working on the barricade. Frank locates a pile of objects in front of the closed security gate at the midpoint of the Entrance Plaza. As he approaches the stockpile to pick up an item, Frank sees Dr. Russell Barnaby on the other side of the gate and takes his photograph but not without Barnaby noticing Frank and yelling at him but before Frank can figure out what is going on he hears a loud crash from the front of Entrance Plaza. Lindsay Harris, who has been searching for her lost dog Madonna, sees her poodle on the other side of the barricade and attempts to open the door to rescue her dog. Others in the mall attempt to stop her, but they are unsuccessful and the barricade is ruined. Zombies pour through the now open door and overwhelm all those in front of it, slowly filling up the rest of the plaza. Brad Garrison yells from the second floor for everyone to run up the stairs, however most do not make it. *''This concludes the second half of the introduction in Dead Rising. To read about the first half, click here.'' Day One After the events earlier in the day, Brad and Frank west head out to try and talk sense into Dr. Barnaby. They are unsuccessful as the professor refuses to leave the bookstore he is residing in. Frank and Brad go on their separate ways and Frank rescues a survivor who is trapped in the store he works at, then continues on his way. Day Two Frank and Brad return to the Entrance Plaza once again to rescue Dr. Barnaby from a madman armed with a Barrett M82 sniper rifle. Carlito is defeated by the pair, though not without Brad getting shot. Frank carries Dr. Barnaby to the security room with Brad. Later that day, in the early evening, several survivors and psychopaths can be found in the Entrance Plaza, including a family of snipers. The snipers are targeting a man in a cosmetics store while two women and an elderly man are spread out in the plaza, all needing assistance. Day Four The Special Forces, led by Commander Brock Mason, make their entrance into the mall through the glass dome in the plaza, beginning their clean-up operation. Stores First Floor *E101: Gromin's *E102: Sports High *E103: Refined Class *E104: Jason Wayne's Sporting Goods *E105: Gramma's Kids *E106: Men's Storehouse *E107: Rafael's Shoes *E108: Everyone Luvs Books *E109: Children's Castle *E110: J.F. Nichols *E111: The Distinguished Gentleman *E112: Fashion Fiesta *E113: Space Second Floor *E201: The Sinister Read *E202: Wallington's *E203: Springtree Jewels *E204: Women's Lib *E205: Ned's Knicknackery *E206: Special Gifts *E207: Shootingstar Sporting Goods *E208: Kicks for Her *E209: Modern Businessman *E210: Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics *E212: Kathy's Boutique *E213: Outta Sight *E214: In The Closet *E215: The Shoehorn *E216: Ladies' Space *E217: Emerald's *E218: Robsaka Digital *E219: Jamming Juvenile Characters The following characters are present in the opening sequence: Major Characters *Frank West *Isabela Keyes *Dr. Russell Barnaby *Brad Garrison Victims *Lindsay Harris *Chris Hines *Ryan LaRosa *Freddie May *Todd Mendell *Alan Peterson *Kathy Peterson *Mark Quemada *Brian Reynolds *Dana Simms *Verlene Willis The following characters are present after the opening sequence: Survivors *Bill Brenton, during the scoop Man In A Bind *Wayne Blackwell, during the scoop Mark Of The Sniper *Rachel Decker, during the scoop The Woman Who Didn't Make It *Jolie Wu, also part of The Woman Who Didn't Make It *Floyd Sanders, during the scoop Antique Lover Psychopaths *Carlito Keyes (part of cases) *Hall Family, during the scoop Mark Of The Sniper Items The following items are found in the Entrance Plaza outside of the stores. For items in the stores, see their respective pages. *13 Benches: Three among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman, eight at the barricade by the front door, one between Everyone Luvs Books and Children's Castle, and one between Gramma's Kids and Men's Storehouse *6 Garbage Cans: Two among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman, one to the right of Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics, one between The Shoehorn and Ladies' Space, one between Robsaka Digital and Jamming Juvenile by the railing, and one along the wall between the exits to Al Fresca Plaza and Paradise Plaza *4 Potted Plants at the barricade by the front door *4 Parasols in front of the escalators *4 Grapefruit: Three on top the palm tree in front of Modern Businessman, and one among the plants to the right of the escalators *3 Signs at the barricade by the front door *2 Baseball Bats among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman *2 2" x 4"s among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman *2 Snacks: One among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman and one by the pillar with the Shootingstar Sporting Goods advertisement in front of the escalators *1 HDTV among the items in front of The Distinguished Gentleman *1 Pick Ax among the plants to the left of the escalators *1 Submachine Gun on top the palm tree in front of Outta Sight The following items appear after the zombies enter the mall and disappear after reaching the security room: *3 Snacks: By a pillar in front of Refined Class, on the ledge next to the plant in the center of the hallway, and by a pillar in front of Sports High *1 2" x 4" dropped by Alan Peterson when he dies *1 Baseball Bat dropped by Mark Quemada when he dies *1 Shotgun dropped by Brian Reynolds when he dies *1 Lead Pipe dropped by Todd Mendell when he dies PP Stickers *On the outermost doors at the entrance to the mall *On the bee statue near the entrance to the mall *In the following stores: **Robsaka Digital **Children's Castle **Estelle's Fine-lady Cosmetics **Ned's Knicknackery **Refined Class **Special Gifts **Sports High Appearances The Entrance Plaza appears in Dead Rising and Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop, however, it also makes an appearance in Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Trivia *Prior to the zombies entering the mall: **Frank is unable to attack. **There are noticeably more items among the barricade at the front door and the stockpile near the security gate. **It is possible to reach the other side of Entrance Plaza by going up the stairs to the second floor. Dr. Barnaby is nowhere to be found, despite the fact that all stores and exits are sealed off. *It is possible to protect several of the other survivors from the zombies, but they still will be listed as Dead in Frank's notebook. *Should Frank die before reaching the stairs during the zombie break in, the game will not end. Instead he will wake up in the Security Room having been saved by Otis Washington. *The Entrance Plaza has more stores than any of the other plazas in the mall. Gallery Dead rising-Entrance Plaza.jpg|Entrance Plaza filled with Survivors Category:Dead Rising Locations Category:Dead Rising Plaza